The present invention relates to a multilayer product comprising at least one first layer, an absorbent intermediate layer and a second layer. The first layer contains at least one first material and one second material, whereby the first and/or second layer is at least partially liquid-permeable.
World International Patent 95/03019 describes the production of a multilayer product, whereby an absorbent material is arranged between a top layer and a bottom layer. The absorbent material is applied as strips, with an adhesive being applied between the strips in the machine direction. The adhesive causes the top layer and the bottom layer to be bonded together. Therefore, the absorbent material is to be sealed at the sides. European Patent 0 846 455 A1 also describes the production of a multilayer product. In this case again, lateral strips of adhesive are applied to the substrate to subsequently bond a top layer to it. In addition to sealing in the machine direction, sealing in the transverse direction is achieved by supplying an additional top layer and bottom layer to the three-layer product. The additional sealing is achieved by applying a thermoplastic material and then heating until at least reaching the softening point. In this way, the absorbent material is more or less baked to the adjacent top layer and bottom layer. It is known from WO 97/07761 to use a nonwoven material which should enclose an absorbent layer. This nonwoven should be especially dense in comparison with the absorbent material because of its properties. WO 01/39707 also describes the production of a multilayer product which has an absorbent material between a top layer and a bottom layer. The top layer is liquid-permeable and should be a nonwoven, a film, a composite material or the like. The bottom layer should preferably have a spunbonded nonwoven and a meltblown nonwoven. Due to the design of the bottom layer, this should achieve the result that losses of absorbent material in a subsequent further processing of a multilayer product are minor.